Your Song
by Nellie.Gleek
Summary: When Kurt gets into a coma Blaine spends day and night next to his bed and waits. And Blaine meets many flashbacks from the past-
1. Chapter 1

2013 May 7

KURT.

I woke up that day in the knowledge that this day would be like every other day. I would wake up and do my morning routine. My life was sad. I was so unhappy. Every day was like any other. This day I woke up and walked to my mirror. I started to straight up brown hair. I was 18 years old that day. I had moved to my own little house with my boyfriend Adam. I was happy. But not anymore. I lived in New York City,America in a little apartment. The 3 I knew about my self was that I was Kurt Hummel and I was gay and I was 21 years old. My life had been really bitter the past 3 months. It had just been hurtful. I put then a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I stood there and looked at my self in the mirror. I knew that this next thing I would do was a thing that had to happen. I took my channel bag and put my favorite clothes in it. And then I took my phone and called my best friend.

BLAINE

"Hey cutieboy whats you number "

I really had lost my focus. Wait would I blend ?

"Excuse me but what drink was it you wanted" I said to the red haired girl.

"A martini but I still want your number" she said and smiled

I started to blend the drink. I really put all my focus in it.

" Sorry but I am gay I answered"

I looked up at her and saw that she had a priceless face. And then I got a phone call. And the half done martini felled right in to the floor.

"Hello" I said and waited

"Hey Blaine have you ever wanted to just drive away from all the misery ?" Kurt said. I kind of smiled. "Yeah I have but why are you asking" I was curios. Had Adam did something to him. I was the only one who knew that Kurt was really depressed. I have always liked Kurt. I had knowed Kurt since High School. I had always loved him. But when he met that Adam guy it all seemed hopeless.

"I just wondered if you could go on a road trip with me today" Kurt answered.

" When can I come and pick you up" I said.

"Well come as fast as you can okey ?"

"Okey I will come in 10 minutes"

And then he hung up.

Kurt

I looked my self in the mirror before I took a deep breath. I took my bag and walked to the living room where Adam laid on the couch and watched football. I took a deep breath. I started to walk to the door fast. I hoped he wouldn't notice me.

"And where are you going babe" Adam said. Now I was scared. I took a deep deep breth and turned around and saw my deep fear in the eye.

"I am leaving you" That was the words that slipped through my mouth before I felt strong pain on my cheek. He had slapped me.

"No you will stay here" I smelled on his breath that he was drunk. Adam drank more alcohol then what was healthy. He have had a strong drinking problem for now 3 months.

"NO ADAM I AM LEAVING YOU RIGHT NOW" I screamed. He started to kick me and punch me. I knew Blaine was out there and waiting for me but I didn't knew if I would survive this. I would maybe die up here. The window was open so I decide to scream. Maybe someone would hear me. I screamed so loud that my lungs almost exploded.

"BLAINE HELP ME"

I was standing there and waited for Kurt. I didn't knew where he was. I guess he had problems to pick clothes. Kurt lived on the second floor so it wasn't so hard to get down. And then I heard something. Someone yelled my name. I turned around to see if it was Kurt who was coming but no it wasn't. I decided to go up to Kurt's apartment. I hurried up for the stairs. My legs was in pain when I came to the second floor. I was surprised when Kurts apartment door was open. And then I saw what was happening. I was kind of speechless I guess. Cause I saw my beautiful Kurt who was laying on the floor. Blood dripping from his nose and he looked _so weak_ in that moment. And then I saw how that Adam guy punched Kurt and kicked him. And with just all the adrenaline in my body I runned through the room and punched Adam in the face. He stopped to kick Kurt and looked up at me.

"And why the hell are you here" he asked.

"To do this" I said and punched him. And that was enough for Adam the fall. I


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Time for next (To angsty) part :)**

May 17 2013

Kurt got in to a coma. He has been in a coma the past 10 days. I wish I had come earlier. I wish my boss hadn't told me to go with the trash to the dumpsters. I wonder. If I had come 10 min earlier. Would Kurt breathe with his own lungs. Would his eyes been open now and looking at me and smiling. Would he hug me and saying. Don't you worry Blaine i will be fine. I have been sitting beside his bed and just watching him breathe. I remember when I first met Kurt. How he smiled. I fell for him in that moment when our eyes met. It was pure romance. But then that day happened. That day when we started college and he met that Adam guy. Everything changed. I miss the old Kurt. I miss his eyes. I miss his to perfect smile. I miss his lips. I just miss him.

_Flashback_

_2010 31/12 _

_"Come now Blaine hurry up we will be late" Said Kurt. We were on our way to Rachel's yearly New Year party. Kurt was pretty much drunk already. And the car had broke in nowhere. Now we both were sitting in a car in a snowstorm. It was hopeless._

_"Kurt I don't know if we will come to the party"_

_"But c´mon Blaine" he answered. Kurt sighed and then I saw that he got an idea._

_"Well Blaine Warbler seems like we will have our own new year's party". Kurt claimed in to the back seat and came back with one bottle champagne and two cups. He started to pure the champagne in to the cups and then gave one to me. _

_"Kurt haven't you already drunk to much alcohol?" . Kurt smiled. He drank up his cup. And then throw it away._

_"Well if I wasn't drunk wouldn't I be able to do this". And then he took my face in his hands. And then something happened that I always wanted to do but never had the courage to. Kurt Hummel the guy I loved and cared about the most in this cruel world kissed me. And it just felt amazing. It was the best kiss in the world. Our tongues met and the kiss turned to a heavy make out session. And the rest is history…_

**_Back to reality _**

"Blaine wake up" I woke up as fast as I could. Had Kurt woke up was the first thing that got to my mind. But no he hadn't. I saw that Burt and Carole were there. And Rachel and her daughter Ellie. And of course was Finn there to. They all looked at me. I don't really know why.

"Blaine are you okay?" asked Carole. She looked so worried. No I wasn't okay I thought. I really wasn't okay. Everything in my life was so wrong. I was in love with my best friend who was now in coma. I didn't get accepted by my parents. And they were so ashamed of me that I was gay that they said to their friends that there son died in a car crash. And I loved Kurt so much that it just hurts to looking at him now. My life wasn't okay at all. Why me god. Why did you choose me to having so much pain.

And now I felt how the tears run down on my chins. I hated that I had still a memory from Kurt on my neck. A hickey. And then I started to sob. All the tears and pain just came out there in front of everybody. And I felt how Carole hugged me hard and how Ellie also hugged me. Blaine you are a grown up man don't cry now I thought. Carole hugged me for what felt like years. I hated to cry. I remember how my dad used to hit me and say that I would not be so _Fag_. Everything just hurt so much. And after a while when I have cried out all the tears. I stand up and just walk out of the room. It just hurts too much. I go to the cafeteria. I get coffee. And because I am used to it I order Kurt's coffee order too .I sits there with two coffee cups. And I just stare on the wall. My whole body hurts. I wonder what Kurt did to deserve this. He had never did something wrong. And why did Kurt meet someone who hurt him. Life is just unfair.


	3. Chapter 3

May 17 2013 **_Kurt_**

_It was completely dark. I couldn't see anything. I didn't feel any pain. I felt trapped. Am I dead? No I could hear voices. I could hear Blaine's sobs. I knew he had been with me the past 10 days. I just wanted to win this battle inside of me and wake up. I had to win the battle before the end of the month. Because they would close me down and let me die. And I wasn't ready to leave Blaine. I loved him to much. _

May 18 2013

I had that dream again. That dream where Kurt woke up and didn't remember anyone. I have had nightmares before but _Never _like this. Never so _intense _and _real._ I stood up and walked to the bathroom. It was still night and I was freezing so much. It was so cold. I walked to my bag and took a warm sweater. Then I walked to my seat and fell back to sleep again.

Flashback

2011 27/5

"So Blaine Warbler Truth or Dare". It was Kurt's birthday. He had invited Everybody in the glee club to New York. And everybody was so drunk that they didn't know who they were.

"Hmm I think I will pick dare". I still remember that time In the car. I wondered if Kurt remembers.

"Ok Blaine Warbler I dare you to make out with Kurt". I saw that Kurt was smiling. I knew that he had told Rachel to say that. Did this mean that he remembered? No probably not. Kurt and I walked to the couch.

"Should we do this even better than the time in the car"? he whispered. He remembers that time when a kiss ended up that we lost our virgin to each other. He started to kiss me and everything felt magical like that night. It was like fireworks. No more than that. Color explosions. And the for once in my life I felt truly happy.

Back to reality

I felt how someone touched my hand. I t felt like a hug around my fingers. I looked at my free hand. No nothing there. But it was when I saw my hand that was holding Kurt's. Kurt hand was hugging me hard. I couldn't believe it.

"Kurt if you hear me hug my hand" I whispered. And then I felt a hug around my hand. As fast as I could I slammed the big red button on the wall and called for a doctor.

"Kurt never leave me alone again" I whispered. This was just to good to be true.


End file.
